Adhara Andromeda
Adhara Andromeda is a character in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Physical Appearance Adhara is a 5'10 foot tall girl with a average build, mostly made out of metal. Her limbs are mostly black lightweight but sturdy metal except for her fingers and the palm of her hands. The front of her face and her hair are still normal. Her skin is pale and she has medium length dark brown hair and long bunny ears. She has light blue eyes with a blue sclera. She wears a dark oxford blue bulletproof fur bolero jacket with a hood and white fur lining around the edges over a long sleeve shirt with white tribal decals on the sleeves. She also has two gauntlets that can give her two retractable deer horn knives and can fire energy blasts from the crystals on the back of the hand. Her trousers are made out of a black material similar to leather and goes down to her ankles and her carbon fiber boots have retractable roller skates. Personality Adhara is a bit of a diamond in the rough. She can appear as a bit sarcastic, but is actually a kind hearted person. She takes good care of her friends and likes hugs, however she can also has a bit of a short temper and relies on her fists when someone gets on her bad side too much and would often tease someone she didn't like. Adhara isn't very skilled socially and often keeps her personal life to herself, refusing to open up to anyone, often making her appear cold to people who don't know her very well. Despite this she has a deep sense of justice and always tries to look out for others. She has a deep love of animals and only eats fake meat. Adhara also has a deep love of anime and buy figures of her favorite anime characters. She is very strong willed and optimistic towards life. She doesn't think that anything is impossible and is very strong willed. To her, there is always a way to succeed and always a way to get better at anything. In battle she's quite confident and dislikes running away from a battle or losing one, mostly out of pride. She also tries not to kill her opponents in any situation, preferring to knock them out. History Background Born in one of the main cities known as Terra Amos, Adhara was a daughter of low class citizens. Her mother was a martial artist while her father was a street artist. They lived in a medium sized basement in a residential area. Due to their culture, most of the people knew each other quite well and treated each other like family. In here early years, Adhara's mom taught her martial arts alongside several other children her age and taught her other subjects in her spare time. In Adhara's spare time, she'd watch her father at work as he made art on the walls of the buildings near their homes. He'd tell her the meanings behind the art and try to teach her good morals at a young age. Most of the time when her father wasn't painting, she would be indoors watching animes from various worlds with the other kids, mostly with subtitles in their home language. In her mid teens, most of the big tech companies were experimenting with robotics in order to turn people into cyborg like beings. Though a lot of people were suspicious at large companies with a lot of money, Adhara thought that the money they were offering would be good enough to help out her family and friends financially for a very long time and after a long talk with her parents, offered herself to the company as a test subject. When she arrived at one of the labs, the staff explained to her most of the process that was involved in making the person into a half robot being except for the fatality rate of the procedure. In reality, not a lot of test subjects actually survived due to organ failure when the veins in the body were being redirected while the body was being turned into a machine. Thankfully with the new safety features that lowered the risk a bit, she was the youngest of the planets new robotized species. She was then taught by the scientist how to take care of the machinery now running through her body and basic mechanical skills before they assigned her for a few missions as field test to make sure that everything was okay with her body. Adhara completed those missions with flying colors and managed to get the hang of her new body. After half a year of easy missions, the company heads decided to use Adhara for publicity by signing her up for harder missions and publicizing her successes on the news. But after a few years, Adhara noticed from the reports on her machinery that its performance levels were slowly starting to go downhill. Remembering how the company usually dissected failed test subjects, Adhara has been recently trying to repair her systems to keep their performance at their best and has been using technology from different places she visits to prolong the fatigue of her mechanical body until she can find a permanent cure. Events of RWBY Wiki Chronicles Powers and abilities Adhara's species the Kalu, who naturally have more speed and endurance levels then normal humans and are a bit stronger physically, but don't live as long as humans. They also have a hover ability that can be activated with their inner energy, allowing them to slowly descend or hover over to nearby areas. Due to their keen sense of smell, they can sense the environment around them and know when someone is nearby. This leads them to rely more on smell than sight. Since her body got mostly robotized, Adhara also has a lot more strength and endurance than most of her kind and is able to live longer. Her body also has more of an immunity to diseases than her own kind. It also lets her use her gauntlets to fire small energy blasts and send out retractable deer horn knives that surge with electricity, enforcing her blows and even send electricity through metallic weaponry and absorb electrical attacks and use the extra juice to charge up her strikes. The knives themselves can be used against longer weapons such as spears, swords, broadswords, or any weapon which uses safe distances to attack from. One advantage of the deer horn knives in comparison to a longer weapon is that they can be moved with great speed and precision, and along with their ease of concealment, can easily be used to catch their opponent off guard. Adhara also has retractable rollerskates on her feet that allow her to speed around areas and preform parkour easily. Though she's skilled at parkour, she's not a master of it. For her fighting style, Adhara learned Xing Yi from her mother. Xing Yi is a martial arts style that uses coordinated movements to generate bursts of power intended to overwhelm the opponent, simultaneously attacking and defending. She also uses a few Fa Jin techniques when going up against strong opponents and a decent amount of knowledge on mechanics. Quotes Trivia * On the RWBY Wiki Chat where all of these characters came from, he is known as KuraiJack. * Kalu comes from the name of a hare that lives in Central Africa. The common hare (Kalulu), is "inevitably described" as a trickster figure." (Credit for the name goes to BlackKnight343) Credits *Character created and written by KuraiJack. Category:Characters